


Comfort

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Darius has had a long week dealing with issues Draven has caused and having to clean up messes, Swain comes around to help him relax.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes before hand. This is what I decided to do at 3 am instead of being responsible and going to bed, its terrible and I should apologize, but it happened and here it is for all of those who want to read it.

It could have been worse, it was all Darius could think after the events of the day had unfolded and he was finally done with them. One thing after the next had gone wrong and there was nothing he could have done, even though he was the might of Noxus he had a hard time with more subtle approaches to things and that had caused an unnecessarily large amount of death that could have been avoided, and that was on top of the mess he had been cleaning up in Draven’s wake.

The large metallic clanks that came from his armor landing on the floor of his room echoed in the next to empty space, he did not spend much time there and found it a waste of time to do anything with it that made it feel like a ‘home’ much to Swains disdain. Every time the general came to his room he always made a note that he could take a page out of Draven’s book and gain some decoration or even just more extravagant furniture, Darius was in fact able to do such things, he just didn't want to, it was not a thing he felt was necessary and therefore proceeded to ignore the comments that were made about it.

“Heavy,” Darius muttered under his breath, the lone candle in the room shivering in the whisper of the wind coming through the open window making the shadows dance over the stone walls with an eerie feel. He let his axe rest next to the discarded pile of armor in the corner of his room, arms sore from spending nearly the last week out ‘fixing’ yet another problem Draven had caused. 

“It wouldn’t hurt you to take a break now and again, my friend,” Swains voice was light and almost teasing in the way it always was when he arrived in Darius room late into the night, thought this time Darius had completely missed the shadowy man entering his room,”You may be the strongest man in Noxus, but even strength can falter when not given time to recover,” each word was filled with wisdom from a man at least ten years his elder, and with many lessons already learned for himself as proven by the slight red glow of his left arm, visible now as he let his floor length cloak slip off his shoulder.

“I needed something done,” Darius’ voice was gruff and filled with exhaustion,”and in this case it was something I needed to fix myself.” In his mind it was the truth, Draven’s actions were something Darius had always taken as if he had done them himself, his brother meant more to him than he would ever have said out loud, though he had a feeling that Swain knew these thoughts already.

“Undress and lay down,” it wasn’t a request that came from Swain’s mouth, it was a command and as tired as Darius was he knew better than to question Swain, at least not without his weapon in hand.

Swain’s eyes seemed to travel over each scar as Darius removed each piece of clothing, his body moving slowly as even the strongest man could only keep going for so long on little sleep and constant fighting. It wasn’t a question as to why Swain was there, Darius had been gone for a week and Swain as crafty and insane as he was, was loyal to only one lover at a time. As strange as it was for Darius to be with another man, the two had begun this private meet ups a few years back when Darius had let it slip, after a few too many drinks, that strength and power were attractive no matter the gender, it had been an interesting conversation between Darius and Swain when it continued, in the loud sort of way Draven usually spoke and boasted, how strong the general was as a man and he would be good for Noxus. No one alive knows that anything would have come from such a drunken statement.

Darius could hear the soft rustle of Swain removing his own clothing he had been in, knowing the general’s eyes were still on him as he stretched out stiff muscles before moving to lay down on the small bed near the window, his arm hanging off the side haphazardly as he waited for Swain as the man neatly folded each piece of clothing and setting them on a small table in the corner of the room. Even with the age of the man he was still fine to look at, his lean muscles moving gracefully, the flickering candle light now dancing on his pale skin and white hair, and the way when he turned and met Darius gaze with eyes that shared the same color with his arm, it almost sent a shiver down the bigger man's spine.

“Must I always remind you that laying on your stomach would make this easier,” Swain hummed softly, his voice having grown softer as he moved over to the side of the bed with a few easy steps, almost looking like he glided over the stone floor,”anyway tonight should be a relaxing night nothing more.”

“I do not need you to take care of me Jericho,” Darius spoke with a slight eye roll as he lifted himself and fell against the mattress onto his stomach head resting on his hands and dick pressing against the now wrinkled sheets that were shifting on the bed each time he moved. Even though he did not need Swain to do anything, the man was more caring than he ever would have guessed, taking his time each time they were together, giving Darius what he needed needed each time.

“But yet you refuse to look after yourself,” Swain remarked, his voice holding a soft tinge of teasing as cold clawed fingers slowly and gently ran down Darius’ back sending shivers down the larger man spine and each muscle they passed over to tense up,”So tense,” he hummed as Darius felt the bed dip under Swain’s weight as he sat down beside him,”Lets work on that first why don’t we.”

Darius didn’t say anything more as Swain’s other hand joined the first on his back, the quiet shuffle and the shifting of weight on the bed signaling Darius that Swain was moving before he moved completely, straddling Darius legs and ass, resting right below his ass and shifting slightly so he could reach his hands up to Darius’ shoulders.

When Swains hands began to slowly massage the muscles Darius couldn’t help the soft sigh of relief that slipped from his mouth as each muscle seemed to each individually get some attention from the older man, gently working the tension away, even with the clawed hand it felt relaxing wherever Swain touched him. It wasn’t long before Swain’s regular hand began to roam over other parts of Darius’ body, brushing over his hip slightly before moving himself to lift his hips slightly off the bed.

“A week is a long time,” Swain hummed under his breath, Darius could feel Swain’s length getting hard against his leg, his own erection beginning to spring up eve through all of the exhaustion of the last week.

The clawed hand still massaging his back, moved to lightly trail the claws over his chest catching on Darius’ nipple lightly, the movement making Darius tense slightly but nothing more than that, as the other hand wrapped farther around him to gently graze against the hardening member lingering a bit longer at the tip running over the metal ring there before moving to his hip once more once a small hitch in Darius’ breathing had been caused.

“Are you merely going to tease me tonight then?” Darius huffed out, his cheeks flushed from the interaction even though this wouldn’t even be close to the first time Swain had done something like it, the man always seemed to know how to getting him going,”Or are you going to give me what I want,” his growled softly, head pressing against the pillow as he tried to figure out was Swain was going to do next.

“You are more needy than normal tonight then,” Swain responded his voice holding a tone of humor and teasing in it as he moved away from his position kneeling behind him to run a clawed finger of his hole, making the bigger man shiver gripping the sheets underneath him expecting him to do more,”I can work with that.”

Darius was about to remark on how slow he was moving, his words cut off by two fingers slipping into him, the clawed hand having wrapped around him to take him in hand and slowly begin to stroke him.

The breathing was already turning into a soft pant, as Darius’ stamina had already been pushed to its limits over the week and Swain’s hand were working wonders to make him twitch, pressing back on the fingers and then forward again with the mixture of pleasure and pain as Swain added a third and a fourth finger making sure to stretch him well. It felt like it was taking forever for Swain to prepare him, and Darius had let out a few harsh breaths being a very silent lover it was rare for him to make much more than that.

“Jericho,” Darius growled through gritted teeth, a warning that if he didn’t start moving this forward Darius wouldn’t last long, much to his own embarrassment, the week of almost constant battle had finally began to catch up to him, along with each lonely night he spent cleaning up a mess that draven had left to go on his next great venture.

“Relax, relax my dear boy,” Swain teased lightly, the fingers in Darius slowly removing themselves as the bed creaked underneath them with Swains movements, his clawed hand stayed on Darius’ erection, though it stilled in its movements as Swain moved into a better position.

Forcing himself to relax, Darius felt Swain adjust and move feeling his tip at his hole. It was slow and Darius was grateful for the preparation beforehand as Swain slowly began to push into him, taking his time and letting Darius adjust. It wasn’t always like this, slow and caring, on most occasions their sex had been rough and even more often Darius ended up with new scratches and bruises covering his body, many of which were just brushed off as injuries of his job by his peers and soldiers.

Once Swain was fully seated in him he stopped letting Darius, relax and grow used to the intrusion. After a few moments he began to move, his clawed hand moving to Darius’ hip as his other hand reached around to wrap around him and begin where the other left off. Each thrust was slow but purposeful, each time he would pull out almost all the way before pushing back in, getting quicker with each time, angling to hit the spot inside that made Darius begin to shake a little bit more each time it was hit with the jolt of pleasure that would shoot through him.

As the thrusts into him grew faster Darius couldn’t help but to bite his lower lip in attempt to keep his breathing steadier, the hand on his member moving in time with the thrusts. Swain let out a soft, deep moan as he kept with his increasing pace, the mans clawed hand beginning to dig into Darius’ hip slightly, a sign that the older man wouldn’t last much longer, having his own pent up need as well with Darius’ having been gone for a week.

By the time Swain’s pace faltered and he began to pound into Darius a sheen of sweat had covered them both, the moonlight coming from the window shining off of it, the candle that had been lighting the room having been blown out at some point of the night by the breeze that had been coming in through the window.

Darius came first, making a mess on his sheets and Swains hand, his teeth nearly drawing blood from his bottom lip as he came. Swain wasn’t to far after, his erratic thrusting ending with a particularly rough one to bury himself deep in Darius as he came, head falling back with another soft moan eyes closed in bliss, looking almost at peace, his claws had drawn blood at Darius’ hip the pain having gone mostly unnoticed as they both had been relatively focused the pleasure.

Both of the men came down from the bliss of the orgasm rather quickly, Swain slowly pulling out with a soft hum and moving rather quickly to grab a rag from the dresser to clean them both up, Darius not moving with the knowledge that he would just make a bigger mess if he did.

“You drew blood again,” Darius stated at the stinging on his hip finally registered as he began to fully come down from the much needed orgasm, his voice was strained as he chuckled softly, though it sound more like a soft rumble than a laugh of any sort.

“Not as much as I usually tend to,” Swain pointed out as he finished cleaning up Darius letting him move so he was laying on his side and looking at the older man, who’s pale cheeks had a nice rosy flush to them,”It seemed like you needed something a bit more gentle than usual though," he continued tossing the rag with the dirty clothes as it needed to get washed as well before he turned to rest his scarlet gaze fully on Darius,”Would you like me to stay for a bit?”

Darius nodded slightly, it wasn’t unusual for Swain to stay after their late night jaunts like this but he could never stay the full night knowing that it would end with questions neither of them really wanted to answer about the relationship. Darius moved slightly on the bed as the leaner man crawled back onto the bed laying next to him, gentle fingers reaching forward to stroke his chin.

“Try to get some rest Darius, even the greatest of men need rest,” Swain’s words were soft and wise. 

Darius nodded in agreement letting his eyes fall shut as he felt the warmth of the other man pressing himself close beside him. As he fell asleep content with his release, and falling asleep next to a man he never would have thought to be as caring as he was, he couldn’t help but think it could have been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
